


The Death of an Angel

by Applepiepony123



Category: Christian Scripture & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Early Work, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), NOT Religious, Work In Progress, workinprogress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepiepony123/pseuds/Applepiepony123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the Archangel Michael from the story of Genesis on in a tale woven not as a Christian one, but as a story of unwavering loyalty and betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Fall

There has always been tales of a world started from nothing. This truth is similar in the fact that it did in reality, start from nothing by one Creator. That Creator being God. This story is more than that, however. It is a tale of rebellion against wrongs, even if it means eternal punishment.

Genesis says that in the beginning, there was God, who created Adam, Eve and the Earth. Which, to a certain extent, is true. He created the Universe and set a chain reaction of gases colliding into each other and spinning round and round to create suns. Which created planets and then provided the basis for life to emerge… and blossom. God’s creation of the Universe is definite along with all of the life that He created within it. However, out of the billions of lifeforms that He created, He was partial to the homosapiens; which he molded and guided to thrive as a race. Under His guidance, they were His perfect creation; His favorite.

His first Creations, Adam and Eve, were the first Humans to walk the Earth. In order to protect them, Father created the Garden of Eden which granted the Humans freedom from pain and harm and time. He only had one rule. To not eat from the Tree of Knowledge. The Tree produced a fruit that was Forbidden to Adam and Eve with the threat of unknown consequences if they did so. Everything else was available for them to eat and drink. The berry bushes produced berries of every color with a taste unrivaled by any other and vibrant trees bore fruits of every kind. All except, of course, the Tree. This Tree bore only two Apples. The Apples had a color so perfect that not even the Sun could create a paleness in their color. The color of blood red wine. Perfection.

Humans weren't the very first Creations; they were the first to walk the Earth. The Angels were his first Creations. Angels are the most perfect Creation that Father has devised. Each Angel is unique to their own personality. Wings with a unique color located at their shoulder blades allowed them to attain flight but could also be used as weapons themselves if it was required, which was rare. They are exceptional fighters that none can match in brute force nor speed. It is suspected that even Angels are unable to beat another due to the fact that each Angel has a unique talent that they can utilize in combat to gain an edge in battle. Heightened sense of sight and hearing allow them to analyze the battlefield from a bird’s eye view without any loss in clarity and a supercharged nervous system allows complex thought to occur even during the heat of battle in order to both react more quickly and to strategize their next move. Truly a perfect Creation. At least… until Father became more absorbed in watching the Humans.

Upon hearing that He was becoming partial to Humans, whisperings floated across the Heavenly Plane. Whispers of mutiny. Whispers of anger… but these whispers are just that. Whispers. No action behind the words. A teenager mad at his parents because they favored his brother over himself. The anger appears to subside. At least, until Lucifer began to lose patience from our Father. The Angel that protects the throne of God Himself was growing restless; and he needs a fellow Archangel. Lucifer was God’s first Angel and His first Creation. He is one of God’s best fighters save myself and Gabriel. His unique skill for combat is being able to detect a foe’s movements before they could begin to think about the attack. However, Lucifer has one advantage. What Lucifer lacks in combat, he makes up for in charm. Lucifer is God’s most beautiful Angel. So who could have possibly been of any help to Lucifer?

I am the Archangel Michael. Once the Sword of God and His Right Hand. Destroyer of Civilizations and The One Who Razes. For eons before my fall, I protected the Throne Room of God when I was not doing the odd job from Father himself to smite any evil that may have existed in the Universe. At the time before my fall, Heaven was unpopulated, reserved only for the Angels and those the Lord deemed worthy, so in-between jobs I explored the Universe and all the Creations that inhabited it. From the smallest life forms, to the biggest civilizations. I was a silent spectator as society rose and fell like crashing waves; quick to climb and quick to plunge.

The issue with free will, in Father’s opinion, was the existence of War. Disputes between families sparked battles between cities which spread to countries to lead to only one conclusion, Death. War tore apart families and friends. It killed hundreds of thousands of millions. Women and children without homes. Men dying. Fear swept worlds away like the second hand on a clock passing numbers and turned once pure hearts to hatred and greed. It was a powerful tool that the greatest of leaders utilized to rally their people; but it was used by the worst tyrants to control their people. It was at these times, that I stepped in. 

As the Sword of God, I myself would uproot entire civilizations simply to eradicate the evil in the form of dictators that controlled them. I found immense pleasure in watching the fear in the eyes of the damned. Pure elation and ecstasy would jolt through my core and extended out toward my extremities as I sliced their skin open and watched the life blood of their still flowing blood well up from the lacerations, bead into a small ball, and finally break apart to stain their skin. The sensation of inflicting pain is addictive and is especially powerful on evil souls. I would spend my spare time traveling in hopes of finding a new victim, but it was only a distraction from the issue at hand. Father’s preference.

I would restlessly watch the Lord spend all of his time surveying over Adam and Eve with feelings of rage to follow; He cared not for his actual children, the Angels. What is it that was so fascinating to Him that He felt it necessary to ignore His children? Humans are perfect to the standards of mortals, but they lack some of the best features. They have no free will. Father did not grant them that. They are slaves to their instincts and lack the capacity to be anything more than puppets with Father pulling the strings.

Days and weeks and years passed before I finally received any form of communication from Lucifer. In between then and now, I’ve tortured many corrupt souls and have banished them to the limbo that is purgatory. I remember once eradicating a civilization on a red planet near this one; I believe the inhabitants named the planet after the mineral deposits in the soil that gave the planet’s red hue. Regardless, I wiped out all forms of life that could have existed and left the planet with no evidence that anything could have lived on it, save the ice caps at each pole. 

Today, I’m watching the Garden from the entrance (or exit) of Heaven when Gabriel walks up to me and places a hand on my shoulder, “Michael, I do not wish to interrupt you.”

I wave my hand, “Speak, Gabriel, I was watching the Humans. What is it?”

“Lucifer wishes to speak to you, he says that it is of the utmost importance.” I break my gaze from the Garden and look up at Gabriel, his bright blue eyes piercing my midnight blue, attempting to read me. Gabriel is of average, if not below average, height standing around five and a half feet tall. My Brother is close to being as skilled as me in relation to combat, but I’m called The Sword of God for a reason. His Innocently white wings are almost blinding up here in the sunny weather as he attempts to gain more information out of me, “Do you know what it is that he wants from you?” Gabriel may be my Brother, but there are some things I must protect him from. I care for him too deeply; no need to drag him into it.

I rise, still looking Gabriel in the eyes. Lucifer must be referring to what he has planned with me, but our Brother is God’s most loyal Son of the Lord, typical of a child, “No. I do not. It is probable that Lucifer’s message is nothing that important, but I will make my way there right away.” I break the stare and take flight. The feeling of the warm sun is on my back as I drift toward the Throne Room and I look around me. Heaven isn’t quite like it has been described before. It isn’t all clouds and cushy. It is actually the opposite. Heaven is nestled in its own pocket dimension so it can look however Father pleases it to. Today, it is sunny and the streets paved with bricks black as obsidian and sidewalk as pale and as white in the same way that quartz is. Just the same as when I first completed my first assignment all those years ago. Most angels are out doing their jobs ranging from patrolling the grounds, to watching over other realms. I look down and see the stray Angel who has nothing to do, standing in a bright contrast to the blindingly reflective sidewalk.. The midnight blue of the Archangel Uriel can be seen standing watch over the surrounding area; his sword of fire in hand. I draw near the Throne Room and I cannot help but to wonder what it is the Lucifer calls me for. Perhaps to discuss important business? It then dawns on me as if sunlight had touched my face for the first time. Lucifer is going to share his plan about the Adam and Eve with me.

Upon reaching the marble steps of the throne room, I land and climb the staircase. It is customary to walk up the steps, as opposed to flying up them. Another of the rules that Father has put in place for unknown reasons; just as we are not allowed to interfere in the affairs of His other Creations without His explicit permission. Yet... He is the one toying with Humans as if they are marionettes for Him to play with. It isn’t RIGHT for him to go against his own rules just because it pleases Him; rules are in place to keep the right from the wrong and here He is, doing the wrong. The hypocrisy is sickening as I think about it, but a twinge of guilt festers at the back of my mind due to eons of being trained under the yoke of the Lord to be His slaves.

I reach the hallway and the marble, white on the outside of the Throne Room, is a blackened marble and only the pillars supporting the roof are a blinding contrast of white on black. I step through the doorway and the sound of my boots click against the marble, creating a sound that echoes and resonates in the hallway to create the perfect sound of joy and melancholy as the fate of the Humans is drawing closer and closer. Butterflies flutter in my stomach as I draw closer to the Archangel Lucifer, his black wings and hair blending beautifully into the floors of the hallway. I place a fist to my chest and address him, one Archangel to another, “Merry met, Lucifer. How goes standing guard in the Throne Room of the Lord?” Lucifer’s wings dark as night and his hair just as deep in color. Lucifer’s eyes are a warm green that of spring meadows that reflect light just right to reveal an almost purple color lying underneath. As I await his answer, my eyes glance past angular cheekbones and a jawline that could cut diamonds.

Lucifer scoffs and shifts on his feet to a more relaxed position, “How do you think? Father is never here and all He does is spend his time with those Humans that are more slaves than I or you, at least we have free will to an extent! They’re slaves to their own instincts! No logic is involved in their actions in any way, shape, or form and they let their emotions drive every movement that they make. Which brings me to what I brought you here; I’m sure you’re curious,” he baits me, looking completely nonchalant even giving himself a stretch allowing rippling muscles to peek from under his plain blue shirt.

I nod my head, “I suspect it has something to do with your plans to free the Humans from instinct and emotion alone?”

Lucifer’s brilliant white teeth shine as he smiles, “I knew I was right to trust you! You’re a smart Archangel with just enough latent rebellion and spunk that is necessary for our plan to work accordingly! Now, I place part of the plan’s structure in your hands. How do you want to navigate this… delicate matter?” He smirks, reading my facial expressions, most likely of wonder, most likely to anticipate my answer.

I ponder the question and pace the hall; unsure how to continue the plan. All that I know about the topic is that we are going to set the Humans free from their instincts, or at least partially. As I pace the hallway, an idea comes to me, “What if we use that Forbidden Tree that Father warned the Humans about? They have a natural instinct against eating it now and if they do not know that it is from the Forbidden Tree, they will break from their instincts!”

Lucifer laughs, the sound resonating in the Throne Room like choir bells on a Sunday morning, “You just keep impressing me, Michael! Just what do you expect to get out of this plan, anyway? There is almost nothing for you to gain.”

I turn to face Lucifer and I shrug, “Well… I think that it is important for every being in existence to have some form of free will. Think about it, even Angels have free-”

“That’s a God Damned lie, Michael and you know it!” Lucifer struggles to contain his rage and resume his usual calm and emotionless demeanor. His eyes flash to a brilliant purple before he regains his composure, “There are so many rules we have to follow that do not make any damning sense. We follow blindly like sheep going to the slaughterhouse! Do not defy His rules for an unknown punishment! No Angel has ever defied Father in fear of some invisible scythe ready to swing down upon their own fucking heads!”

Lucifer’s usage of profanity makes me recoil inwardly as I look him in the eyes, now green as a forest as opposed to the purple that he revealed just a moment ago. I look at him, green eyes to jet black, “I agree with you in the sense that it is wrong for Adam and Eve to be slaves to their instincts, but I believe that we do in fact have some form of a free will.”

“If you want to call that free will irrational fear of the unknown and letting it become slaves ourselves, then yes! We do have free will!” Another flash of amethyst eyes give away his rage getting the better of him and his wings flare out, “I do not believe that we have any free will, Michael. Did you nott walk up the steps to enter this hall?”

His inquiry seemed of little to no importance, “That inquiry is redundant, Lucifer, of course I did.”

His follow-up question is what sends me reeling, “Why?” I look Lucifer in the eyes, now amethyst to pitch black, and reflect on the question. Why do we always climb up the Steps to the Throne Room? It is something that I’ve never given much thought to. Knowing that I am unable to formulate an actual answer, he follows with, “You do not know because you were never told why to climb the Steps! All that you were told, ever since you were but a Fledgling Angel, is to climb up the Steps to the Throne Room no matter how urgent the matter is. Now, I ask what no Angel has asked before, ‘Why?’”

What Lucifer is saying is making sense, “You’re right, but I do not know what you wish to do about it. What of the repercussions of our actions?” Lucifer paces the hall, wings still flared, almost as if he is prepared to take flight before he stops and spins around. No force on Earth can match that of his reply; which sends my mind to disarray. I watch his mouth move but no sound comes out, “What?” I ask.

This time, I hear him, “I said… ‘To hell with Father.’ His petty rules keep us chained to the ground as if we did not even have wings! Do not fly into the Throne Room! Do not interfere with Human affairs! Do what you are told, when you are told! It is all asinine and unwarranted!” Lucifer’s true form is released in his rage. Wings are set ablaze in a shower of purple sparks and a bright angelic purple is cast across the hall, leaving me in a royal purple shade as I look in terror. Following the radiating light, is a blast of heat hotter than the sun itself as the rage of an Archangel is revealed. I look in fear as Lucifer continues, “What do you think it is that’s TRULY important? Hm? I wonder what it is exactly, what we are, when we have no actual free will. Oh yes! I know! Slaves is what it will make us!”

I stare down Lucifer, “Brother, you need to calm down before you attract any more attention than you already have. I agree with you wholeheartedly, which is why I wish to join you in this conquest of yours, no matter the cost.” He visibly calms down and the flames die down to a dull roar with only the faintest glow of lavender in the room that is dulled more by the near black flooring and pillars. Lucifer folds his wings and I truly make up my mind, “So what is our course of action, or better, when do you want to do this?”

Lucifer looks me in the eyes, his eyes dark forests again, “I suggest that we do it now, while we have a golden opportunity. There is only one issue.”

I cock my head, “And that would be…?”

“Once we do this, we could become outcasts or even worse, we may have to kill some of our own.”

“Is that even possible? To kill an Angel, I mean. I’ve heard rumours of killed Brothers and Sisters, but I don’t think that they were true.”

“Oh they are,” Lucifer retorts, “I have watched Angels die. A long, long time ago back when Father first created the Universe. There is, in fact, things that are older than myself or God.” This is a surprising fact, Lucifer is the Oldest Angel, but I did not know that he watched the Creation of the Universe, “These… creatures were in the Darkness before the First Creation, creatures that were so grotesque and deadly that even I almost succumbed to their might. They learned to fight, using the pitch blackness of the Universe to their advantage save the glow that my wings provided. In fact, it is the first time that I received my gift and that is also what won the war. I watched tens of thousands of Angels die before my eyes, ripped to shreds by these Creatures of Darkness. I guarantee you that Angels are possible to kill, albeit hard.”

“How do you know if one is slain?” I query.

The look of a man in the past instead of the present sweeps Lucifer’s face, “You just know. It is almost like suddenly a piece of yourself is ripped from your body. First you hear the sound of Death’s approach, a dull roar amid the sound of combat. You then hear the Angel’s screams of terror and pain as they are ripped apart, limb from limb and bones from ligaments. Finally, you see it… an Angel’s death is melancholic beauty. Their wings explode and engulf the Angel and anything near him or her in pure energy. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen.” He quickly changes the subject and I can see the mundane look on his face, “Are you ready?”

I nod, “Better now than never.”

Lucifer grins and starts sprinting out the hallway, his boots’ echoes reverberating in the Throne Room and in my ears, “Let’s get going then!” Lucifer takes flight, laughing in a blur as he sends me back in his earnestness. I don’t think there’s anything to be wary about now. I begin to jog out the Throne Room and just as I pass through the doors, something unknown grabs me by the arm.

The hand belonged to Gabriel, “Michael, I wanted to let you know to be careful with Lucifer. I do not know his intentions but they can not be good. I worry about you because you are my Brother in Arms.”

I place a hand tentatively on Gabriel’s shoulder and look at him, sky blue eyes colliding with darkness, “I trust Lucifer, and I think you should too. He is the oldest Archangel, after all. He would not do anything to hurt me.”

A worried look flashes across Gabriel’s face, making him look even more like a child than he did, “I know that you know, I am just worried because I have heard that he plans on interfering with Adam and Eve which goes against every law that we know!”

I remove my hand, “Do not worry about me, Gabriel. Just worry about yourself,” I break eye contact and proceed to jump off the steps leading up to the Throne Room and take flight, chasing after Lucifer leaving all worries and misconceptions behind me. As I look down, my mind wanders to the time before I joined the Army and moved up in the ranks.


	2. The Birth of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is faced with showing the newest Angel around Heaven.

“W-who are you?” Gabriel asks me, his sky blue eyes looking earnestly into my black ones. Though only a few minutes old, Gabriel understands-- and speaks-- language just as easily as the adult Angels would. A talent all Angels are capable of, “Where am I?”

I look down at him and give him a warm smile, “Your name is Gabriel, and you are an Angel of the Lord now. You will be able to walk in just a few minutes now and I will show you around.” I gaze at the infant Angel as he struggles to maintain eye contact for so long. His eyes will gain strength soon enough, “Do you have any questions so far?”

Alexandrite eyes explore the surrounding area, “Why am I here? Who are you?” His ignorance is beautiful to me and I chuckle.

“You’re here because our Father felt it necessary to Create a new child. My name is Michael and I am 200 years older than you are.”

Gabriel’s head snaps to meet my gaze, “Two hundred?” he exclaims in wonder, “That is so long!”

I cannot help but to laugh at my brother’s innocence, “Oh Gabriel, my brother! You have no idea how short 200 years really is. Archangel Lucifer is the oldest Angel and there are rumors that he is as old as the Universe!”

Gabriel sits up now that he has gained the strength, “Are you being truthful?” Taking my nod as assent, “Whoa!” 

Even now, so early in his life, Gabriel is beginning to sprout his wings; a pure white that is rare among Angels. A wing hue that is either of the two pure colors--black and white-- are exceedingly rare and only Lucifer has the matching set of black. So uncommon that it has been told that God had intentions in mind for each Angel’s wing colors and for what reason is unknown to me. I am too lost in thought to realize that Gabriel has already grown six inches in height and is standing on his legs, almost walking.

I beam at Gabriel as he falls forward. Luckily I am close enough to catch him, “Careful, brother. We do not want you falling down, now do we?”

Gabriel shakes his head in affirmation and looks me in the eyes, “Can you carry me and show me around, please?” I laugh inwardly as I place Gabriel on my shoulders and begin to walk toward the Gate to enter Heaven’s interior. I glance around as I grow closer to the Gate, the area surrounding the two of us is devoid of color. Behind us is the entrance to the rest of the universe--a bright blue light signaling the exit of Paradise-- and ahead is the almost blinding white of the Entrance to Heaven.

Upon reaching the Gate, I look at Gabriel and ask, “Are you ready to meet your family and see Paradise?” Gabriel’s eyes light up as he earnestly shakes his head in approval. I can not help but to feel a strong sense of fondness toward this new Angel. The innocence that is radiating off of my new brother elicits new feelings of closeness to him. I push open the Gate and the light fades from an intensity that was almost blinding to the warm glow of the sun. My eyes adjust to the light and the beauty of Heaven never fails to take my breath away. The black-paved streets of Heaven provide a sharp contrast to the white sidewalk and to my surprise, Gabriel’s wings are a brighter and more pure white than the sidewalks themselves.

Gabriel gasps as he sees Heaven for the first time, “Is this what Heaven looks like? It is so pretty!” His eyes move around faster than bullets as he tries to take in as much of the scenery as practical. Angels pass us as they attend to the jobs that they are assigned. Some make eye contact with me, cassiterite eyes meeting jade or garnet ones that quickly flit up to inspect Gabriel.

One Angel in particular, the violet wings give her away as Abaddon, actually greets Gabriel and myself, her voice melodic as a resonating piano chord, “Michael, pup! How are you today?” 

The pet name that Abaddon has for me makes me cringe inwardly, but it is always best not to anger the Angel of Destruction, “I am doing well, Abaddon; thank you for asking me. I take it that you have no task to attend to?” Blood red eyes glance past me for an instant then flick back to my own, “You know that it is rare to not have a duty, I assume?”

“I am well aware, pup. I have time yet to set it in motion, however.” She sets her attention to Gabriel, “Who is this new Angel?” Gabriel shies away from Abaddon and grips my hair. Abaddon’s laugh is beautiful to hear. Like church bells ringing early in the morning. High in pitch but also melodic enough to not cause discomfort to the ears, “What is your name, dearest?”

Gabriel mumbles something underneath his breath that sounded something along the lines of “Gawreel” so I said his name for him, “His name is Gabriel. He was only recently Created.”

Abaddon shifts her attention behind me again and for a fraction of a second, I think I saw worry cross her face but I brush it off when she coddles Gabriel, “Well Gabriel will be quite important, I would like to think, to the Army. I think that you will too, when do you plan on recruiting, Michael?” She pets Gabriel’s head and ruffles my hair.

I take an involuntary step back as she touches Gabriel, “I am not sure when I intend to enlist into the Army of Heaven. Some time after Gabriel has grown, I would like to think.”

Abaddon stamps her foot, “I think that you should do so soon! You never know when you will need the training,” she glances past me once more and states very quickly, “I have to go and perform the task Father asked of us! Good bye!”

I try to grab her arm, “Wait, Abaddon! What did you mean by that?” She ignores my attempts at interrogating her and walks briskly away. I wonder what it is that Abaddon is looking at and out of curiousity, turn around to look at the Exit. A small black dot in contrast to the bright light from Heaven in the middle of the Gate indicating the entrance to the rest of the Universe is all I could see. Besides that, all is well and normal just as usual. I turn around and walk forward, I suppose that I should start showing Gabriel around, “What do you want to see first, Gabriel?”

“I do not know, I would like to try walking now, though.” I lift Gabriel from my shoulders and gently place him on the black street. His wings are like a beacon of light in the darkest night of winter. His legs wobble as he makes the first and final attempt at standing. He looks up at me, his sky blue eyes sparkling as light reflects out of them, “Michael! Look at me! I am able to walk now!”

I smile down at him, “That is right, Brother. Soon you will be able to fly like the rest of the Angels. Try to take a step forward?” He tentatively lifts up his leg and takes a cautious step forward. Warm affection fills me as he giggles, the sound so gleeful and melodic that I can not help but to laugh along. Our laughs intermingle to create a sound that harmonizes with the other. Angels’ heads turn to look to the source of the music created by my voice and Gabriel’s as he takes further steps toward the nearest building.

Suddenly Gabriel falls and in that same time frame, a great force breaks through the Gates of Heaven. I whirl around as I look for the source of the disruption and see a dozen or more Angels crash through the Gates, the look of terror upon their faces as something darker than night itself follows in hot pursuit. I recognize the black wings of Lucifer as gold blood stains his face. The blood of an Archangel. Leliel’s sky blue wings--an ironic contradiction as he is the Angel of night-- are missing feathers as he screams, “All Angels not in the Army are to evacuate the area now!”  
I whirl around and dash toward Gabriel, who is now crying, and grab him. I extend my wings and force them down as quickly as I can, there is no time to try to teach Gabriel how to fly. We leave the ground and ascend until I deem us to be a safe distance above the black paved streets of Heaven seem farther away than they have ever been as I rush away from the Exit. Seconds later, I’m hundreds of feet away from the Exit before I set Gabriel down on a pristine white building, “Gabriel, I’ll be right back, okay? I need to go help them!”

Gabriel sniffles, “O-okay…” his voice is breaking as tears stream down his face. I spin around and take a running leap off of the building and shove my wings back to race back to the Exit. I break the sound barrier, signaled by a loud crash of air moving slower than myself, creating a pressurized area. Faster than before, I’m back to the dark streets near the Exit which are already in ruins as Lucifer attempts to hold back the beast.

I look around for something to use and spot a sword. The metal a dark blue with a purple undertone, Angelic metalcraft. I hit the ground running and make a grab for the sword. As I grasp it, energy flows through my body while I rush forward with sword in hand. I’m about ten feet away from the Beast before something unusual happens. Suddenly, I am behind the Beast and I slash down across the thing’s back. The deep roar of pain indicates that I was successful in inflicting damage when suddenly, the Beast whirled around to face me.

A hide so dark that the only sign that something is there, is the light background of Heaven providing a sharp contrast between the two. Massive muscled legs end in razor sharp claws easily three inches wide and ending in a point that could effortlessly tear through flesh. Obviously, they can cut through even the impenetrable skin of Angels based on the deep lacerations down Lucifer’s chest and arms that ooze golden blood. A head filled with rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth that protrude from its mouth--most likely still capable of wounding an Angel-- face me with blood red eyes at the top of its head. A plethora of spikes cover its back and along its spine each being roughly a foot in length each.

A hissing sound erupts from its mouth and a clawed paw slashes out at me. I lean forward and I’m behind the Beast; I am running purely on instinct to combat this creature. Another slash before I dash back to its front to plunge my sword into the Beast’s chest where I can only assume its heart is. Screeches of pain burst from the creature, resulting in it standing on its hind legs, ripping the sword out of my arm. A flash of movement and suddenly a dull roar fills the area and cold fear sinks into my skin as I realize that death is approaching. The last thing I remember is tightly shutting my eyes and screaming, “Gabriel, I am sorry!”

But death does not come. Instead, a high pitched screech replaces the deafening roar I only just heard not a moment ago and I open my eyes. A blade is jutting out of the Beast’s chest and blood as black as its hide spurts out of the wound and sprays me in the face. The Beast falls with a loud thud following. Behind the corpse is Lucifer, breathing heavy but still looking at me with a sense of wonder. Still in shock, I can only stare at Lucifer with a look of open-mouthed awe.

Still panting, Lucifer asks me, “H...how did you manage that?” I must look dumb because he repeats the question, “How did you manage to get behind that Creature of Darkness,” that is the name of the creature I assume, “in such a short space of time? It was almost instantly.”

I shake my head as I try to formulate a response. The thing is that I do not know how I managed it. Not consciously, anyway, “I am unsure. Your guess is as good as mine. I did not think about my actions, my body took control in a manner of speaking.”

Lucifer walks round the body of the Creature of Darkness and plants his sword into the corpse of the monstrosity before approaching me, “Abilities like yours, are hard to find. I want you to enlist in the Army of Heaven.”

Suddenly, I remember about Gabriel, “I will return shortly!” I sprint forward and rush toward where I recall to have left the new Angel. Hurtling toward the building I spot Gabriel, who has grown now to the size of a toddler. I slow myself and gently land on the top of the building, knees to the marble and arms open wide. Gabriel sprints toward me and I catch him in my extended arms. His snow white wings tickle my now bare chest. The Creature’s claws shredded through my shirt and left it in rags. Thanks to Lucifer, I escaped without a scratch on me.

Gabriel immediately bursts into tears as I wrap him in a hug, “Brother! I was so worried about you! I was beginning to worry…”

I pat Gabriel’s head, smoothing his disheveled hair just as white as his wings, “All is well Little One; Lucifer saved me by the skin on my teeth. He truly deserves the position that he’s in.”

Gabriel looks at me, sky blue eyes intensified by the tears welling up in them, “I am glad that he helped you! I don’t know what I would do without you!”

I can feel my chuckle vibrating through Gabriel’s body, “Oh you would find someone else to bother while you grow older.”

“It would never be the same!” Gabriel wails as he buries his face into my chest making the skin wet and slippery. I hum and run my hand over Gabriel’s hair in attempts to calm him down. The deep notes seem to calm him down at least enough for the wracking sobs to calm down to a shudder. After what seems like ages, Gabriel raises his head to meet my gaze before saying, “You are better than all of the Angels combined! You can not be replaced so easy.”

I chuckle, Gabriel really has grown attached to me and I find it to be cute, “Oh no. There are several Angels that are more qualified to watch you than I, but I am the youngest Angel except you and it is expected of me to watch over you until you are old enough to take over yourself.”

“Will we still be brothers?” his voice breaks a bit as he asks me.

I sigh, “Of course we will! All Angels are siblings because our Father is God. Now, what do you say about getting a proper look at Heaven? I bet you could fly now!”

Before I could let go of Gabriel, a voice speaks, “I think… that I will be taking Michael now, Gabriel.” I turn around and Lucifer is standing on the edge of the pearl white building. His forest green eyes piercing mine as he takes a step forward, “You see, Michael has a talent that no other Angel can match.”

I motion Gabriel to stand behind me, his silent eyes watching us as I ask, “That talent would be what exactly?”

Lucifer takes another step forward and his black wings extend slightly, creating a dark wall between me and escape, “You can rip holes in space and travel through them to any point almost instantly. This skill could be incredibly… useful to the Army.” He seems to be looking right through me as he looks at Gabriel, “I will find another Angel to look after you, Gabriel. At least until Michael’s training period is over.”

Gabriel looks worried and maneuvers his body around mine before speaking, “I do not want you taking my brother away from me! He is very important and I still need to see the rest of Heaven!” He stamps his foot in determination but Lucifer’s voice rings out in laughter.

“Silly child! Michael has just been formally drafted into the Army of Heaven, and he will,” this word is forceful and the power behind it resonates inside my head, “join the Army and protect Heaven and all that Father holds dear.”

Lucifer snaps his fingers and almost instantly, Abaddon is at his side who promptly kneels down with arms outstretched, “Come along, dearest! We should not leave Lucifer waiting, I would think.” Gabriel grabs my pant leg and cries in fear, “Oh do not cry, dearest! You will see him soon!” Abaddon takes a step forward before quickly snatching Gabriel and placing a hand to his forehead. The new Angel’s body goes limp and his eyes flutter close.

I rush forward trying to grab Gabriel, “What do you think you are doing! Give him back to me!” But it is too late. I am within inches of Gabriel when I feel a palm on my forehead and I crumple to the ground and sleep takes hold on me.


End file.
